1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for controlling a display device, especially to a method and an apparatus for displaying an image on an LCD device and controlling the backlight of the LCD device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A contrast ratio is a key factor that determines the display quality of a display device, especially a liquid crystal display (LCD) device. The contrast ratio is affected by many factors such as the characteristics of the LCD panel, the quality of the image signal, the backlight that irradiates the LCD panel, and etc. People have been working so hard to improve the contrast ratio of the display device and some methods have been therefore disclosed. However, the conventional methods did not enhance the contrast ratio effectively.